<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>病 by mockingcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078302">病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat'>mockingcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“等这病结束，我啊……我要去开罗，去摩洛哥，好好晒上一年太阳……”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randolph Carter/Harley Warren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恍惚间，他忽然察觉这目光交错持续了相当失礼的一段时间，但若在此时低下头，假意用手撑撑镜框，或不自然地拽拽领口，大概只会引起更多误会。于是卡特只好站在原地，尴尬中手足无措，他正怀抱着被杂货撑变形了的牛皮纸口袋，长面包与大葱的墨绿叶梢顶着半个月来没刮过的下巴，隔着双层纱布口罩。那女人的半张脸被口罩遮住，一对眼睛充斥着不安。<br/>她或许正想着我会不会忽然倒地死去。倘若这果真发生，这位女士会向他人转述这日下午杂货店门前倒霉男人的故事，并十足担心死神会在何时敲响家门。但实际上，他的脸色大约还没差到濒死的地步，再者，快死的人怎么还有力气在杂货店门口排上半小时队，只是这外套怎挡不了秋末的寒风……无非是这个秋天常人对咳嗽声普通的警觉，戴毡帽的少妇终于转过头去，运气不错，恐怖故事并没有发生在她身上。棕发的女人拎起同样棕色的纸袋，很快消失在卡特的视野里。好啦，我这辈子大约再也不会遇见这位陌生人。而在下个星期，这女子将在同样的店铺前忍受同样冗长的队列，之后某位陌生男士一言不发地倒在临近的人行道上，死时两眼原瞪眉间发黑。棕发女人会死在倒霉的十月十五日，死神略过电话预约，十足野蛮地闯进她与新婚丈夫的公寓。<br/>十月十五日和霉运之间并没有关联，这一天将有上万人死去，美国人，西藏人，新西兰人，数以万计的死人被撒在尘土里。他终于还是不自然地抬了抬玳瑁镜框。尽想着某个陌生人与发生在未来的陌生人之死，要命的是，排了一个世纪的队，却在这时忘记厨房橱柜里见了底的到底是果酱罐，还是蜂蜜罐。<br/>如果他在清点食品库存时有过哪怕一毫认真，也该记得家里只剩两根酸黄瓜，面条也不剩太多。至于蜂蜜与果酱，沃伦在上个星期买过了。<br/>-<br/>卡特所能回忆起的每一例死亡与疾病无关。一则大约二十年前的小事，他正在某所大学的图书馆里，那时帕克斯的声音从望不到边的书架丛林另一端闯来，啊呀，卡特少爷……老人用满是皱褶的干枯双手捂住脸。老头浑浊的眼珠子从手指间隙露出来，卡特少爷！他扶着颤颤巍巍的老仆人在一旁木椅上坐下。我知道，是我的父亲吧。<br/>无疾而终。大约因为过于思念夫人，便随她而去了。葬礼后某位叫不上名的亲戚这样安慰最终孑然一身的卡特少爷。没有经历丝毫痛苦，平稳的呼吸忽然终止时灵魂还在梦中，免去众多疾病的痛苦。癌症呀，结核病啊，可怖的疟疾啊，带着一身伤痛离去的死人浑身都是苦的味道，就算棺材被放在六尺下，经过墓碑的活人还是能闻到那股味，病的味道。<br/>这算哪门子安慰人的话，他还是瞥了眼这叫不上名的堂兄。是啊！他试过模仿正经历丧父之痛的普通人类的神情，因难以承受的痛苦而满脸生理盐水，但他做不到。于是卡特取下了眼睛，让黑色衣袖撞在眼球上。他并不是很相信仆人们口中所说父亲在遗言中惦记着自己，也不接受那冷淡老头在母亲走后思念成疾的鬼话，父母是因为永恒爱情而生下了他……都是死人的事情了！堂兄在见过他落泪的模样后，心满意足地离开，终于只剩他一人站在家族墓地的草坪上。但躺在此地的每一个人，阿卡姆古老卡特家族的每一个人，统统在离世前不受瘟神的骚扰，大约真有某位祖先将灵魂贩卖给恶鬼，换得世代富足健康。<br/>都是死人的事了！他脚踩着一片不沾瘟疫苦味的土地，开始思索那位十足有先见之明，传闻有着血红色双瞳的骑士祖先的历史。于是在二十年后，当这位卡特家族的最后一人胸口缠着纱布躺在陆军医院肮脏的病床上，听着一层麻布隔帘后不间面容的战友讲述某地军营里杀人的瘟疫时，有理由相信伦道夫·卡特会回想起那位从阿拉伯人手中习得秘术的祖先，那人用灵魂买来的恶魔是不是快要到期了。<br/>距离上一次举起步枪过去了半年，这六个月里的每一次呼吸，似乎都带着结核病患者垂死挣扎时沉重的杂音。当然他并未亲眼见过濒死的肺病患者，只是在书里见过无数苍白纤细的肺结核少女，这些女孩往丝质手帕上咳出最后一口鲜血，带着她们的贞洁升天了。埋怨德国人的弹片去吧……恶魔的用工合同上不包含保佑战场上的中年男人，没人想在西班牙瘟疫肆行时欣赏中年男人咳嗽。<br/>感谢天父，父亲离去时并无疾病缠身，因为病的苦是连生死间隔都无法阻挡的。那些把弄着流行文学的家伙又赞颂着病（尤其是肺结核），可怜的小弗吉尼亚因贫困只得抱着家猫取暖，那些意向模糊的文字，那些该死的诗……赞颂瘟神映衬出的纯洁忠贞。<br/>只是谁会想到起初军营里的无害流感会在此时杀死数以万计的陌生人，病依旧是遥远的故事，但死正步步逼近。在这个十月，卡特先生不由自主地望向每一个被口罩遮住的面庞，这些陌生人会如何死去？而他的神秘学直觉总是恰到好处地挤走本应记住的酸黄瓜罐头。都得死，都得死，因为病而死，那些人被播撒死的种子，一束苦的果子从病的尸体里膨胀生出。<br/>-<br/>所幸我们的学者先生的生活圈里极少出现陌生人，可疑的神秘学直觉只是不合时宜地挤走购物清单上的内容。就算他意外地将直觉看见的未来告诉对神秘学一窍不通的人，也只是因为所用的词句过于诺查丹玛斯而不被他人认真对待。<br/>比如以下这段在陆军军医院里的对话。<br/>胸口被弹片击穿，没有书本，也没心情和年轻护士打趣，眼镜镜片碎掉的卡特神秘地说道：“我感觉这场战争还会死很多人，到时候波士顿都会死很多人。”<br/>那位战友：“说什么呢，这场仗怎么可能打到美国。”<br/>卡特先生：“只是这么感觉。德国人要是在城里用毒气的话……”<br/>战友：“那就别这么感觉。所以拿破仑不让你们这些文化人去打仗，这一天天的，到底在想些什么呦！”<br/>他们一同笑了起来，只是卡特笑得格外的轻，也许是担忧依旧作痛的伤口，也许是因为，他并不认为这是个笑话。你会死，虽然有些冒犯，但这的的确确是最灵验的预言。既然都躺在军医院的病床上，自己的肺被打穿，战友的左腿不翼而飞，那还是讲些早生贵子升官发财的神秘学直觉吧……<br/>“所以我会在什么时候死，因为什么而死？”<br/>那时他们都更加年轻些。卡特抬头，望向声音的主人。南方学者站在窗边，神情自若地看向他墨绿色的眼睛，仿若方才说出的并非生死之事，只是每日的泛泛闲谈。<br/>“什么呀，你还认真了。肯定是好多好多年之后的事了，那时候我都是个快死的人了。”好比总是抱怨着无人欣赏的画家，在作品前真正围上一群人后只会紧张地拽着衣物下摆，“但是，有可能，你比我走得要早些。”<br/>因为南方学者比他更加智慧，也更加年长。那时的他想到的是这样一幅光景：戴着眼镜的老头望向南方人老头，维多利亚风格的装横上洒满了黄昏，沃伦在他的注视下有尊严地闭上了眼睛。因为阿卡姆的卡特家族中的每一员，都是在不被种种病魔缠身的安宁下离世的。<br/>-<br/>这个时候卡特只觉得愤懑，这一天下午究竟发生了什么，才让他遗忘必须购买酸黄瓜一事。切成片夹在火腿与面包片之间的酸黄瓜，剁碎后与蛋黄酱搅拌再一起，涂在面包片上，伴着龙虾肉一起吞咽下的酸黄瓜，智慧的中东学者伦道夫·卡特把这忘得一干二净。他拉开了窗帘，有些气馁地坐在盖着绒毯的沙发上，背后是波士顿令人厌倦的浓云天空。<br/>他从座椅旁的圆几上抓起一本书，片刻后又放了下来，这是本什么拉丁文学论文。随后他脱着外套，匆匆在客厅里转过几圈，最后停在壁炉前。是因为留声机里响个不停的德彪西，吱吱呀呀没完没了，自他从归国的轮船回到家中后就在这房间里呜咽不停。他把唱片收进抽屉里，再望向窗外的灰色城市，重新坐会沙发上。这一次沃伦缩了下腿给他让出个合适的位置。<br/>他们互相看着彼此，卡特找不出有什么适合开口的话，如果说自己正因为忘记购买酸黄瓜而气恼，会不会有些太幼稚了。那就是因为咳嗽后他人投来的目光而郁闷，似乎只显得更幼稚。<br/>“这日子过的。”于是沃伦这样说到，“没病也得迟早憋出病来。我以为该到晚上了，结果睡了这么久，天还亮着。在室内待得太久连时间的感觉都模糊了。”<br/>（虽然还没到二人两相看厌的地步。自从卡特那怪罪德国人的伤口痊愈以来，冠名西班牙的瘟神又把他们锁在室内。学校早就停课，电影院到明年也不一定会开门，于是他们没了除去购物外出门的理由。忠诚的老帕克斯老早逃回阿卡姆乡下躲避这来势汹汹的瘟疫，他对主人好言相劝，得倒的回应却是阿卡姆的旧宅里连本书都没有，回去做甚？在坐上离开波士顿的列车时，老帕克斯由衷地感叹少爷已过不惑之年却连搪塞用的借口都不会找。）<br/>“脑子都糊涂了。该去讲课，平时觉得那些年轻人不长记性烦得要命，现在到来个请教问题的随便什么人。出门买些蔬菜面包，都是他妈的排队，排完队连店都进不去，还得他妈的等店员把货品拿出来放在门口，他妈的美其名曰防止感染。”<br/>“等复课回去坐在办公室看着讲义和同事，你又要说：‘他妈的从哪来的白痴大学生，一个个脑子比猪狗还愚笨，一群猪猡，要了命了……’”<br/>沃伦说得没错，这时他依旧裹着绒毯，伸手去抓那一本方才被卡特随手放置的小书。是有关罗马拉丁文学的论文，他不记得自己之前看到了那一页，而他入睡前放置的书签也在方才的一举一放下落在了地毯上。<br/>“说得也是。你想不到他们会问什么问题，有人感觉楔形文字长得一样所以那些古代人是怎么分辨出不同的字母，这种脑子在古代也别想认字了，还上大学。”他这时从酸黄瓜的愤懑中走了出来，没有古怪口味的龙虾三明治，至少还剩着果酱三明治。“这瘟疫，这流感……到时候得病死掉一半的人，剩下的人又全染上疯病。”<br/>“整天想着疯病，不得上疯病才怪呢。先前的那些大瘟疫，那些人还没有这么多的书，没有留声机，佛罗伦萨人可还没统统疯掉。你看看你，要成鞭挞派的苦行僧了。”<br/>他指的是同居者半个月不剃的胡子。来自南方学者富有智慧的话让卡特顿时开悟，鼠疫后佛罗伦萨还存有活人，因为幸存者们躲进没有蜡烛的室内，他们喝酒，之后做爱。<br/>卡特对着不远处的留声机笑了起来，让有关病的忧虑暂时见鬼去吧，他接着说出一个十足猥亵的英语单词，重复三次，直到聪明的沃伦忽然脸红，最终放下这本探究维吉尔的小册子。<br/>病把他们困在室内，但他们依旧是自由的，他们依旧有在沙发或地毯上做爱的自由。解开皮带的金属扣，脱下衬衫，卡特这时变回了一个平庸、开始发体，并不再为他人的愚蠢与自身的多愁善感而恼火的中年男人，他有着十足了解自己的情人，他怀抱着与自己十分相似的爱人，这个时候世界才没了那层模糊不清的隐喻与审问。他的手放在南方人带着星星红斑的裸露皮肤上，即使是胴体也会有不可解的假面，但他可以将手放在这个人的胸口，触及一颗平淡提问“我将在何时死去”的心。<br/>他们是接受魔鬼祝福不会被疾病侵扰的人！于是他伏在沙发上，一次又一次地吻着裹在绒毯里的情人。一双手抚上他那如肆意生长的灌木丛般硬梆梆并杂乱的胡渣，接下来的半个月卡特将选择性地忘记修理胡子，带着胡渣的爱情与醉酒的爱情一致，拥有无穷驱散病的魔力。<br/>-<br/>如果卡特愿意回忆，是记得起当初在军医院中，在尴尬的神秘学直觉之前的对话。这一位来自西海岸的男人大约也正躺在床上，他结束一个让年轻护士面红耳赤的淫秽笑话，之后扭头询问隔壁正喘着粗气呼吸，数着亚麻布上线头数量的预言家。<br/>“你是为啥打算打仗的？你一个教书的咋想不开参军呢。我以为所有参军的都是当了三年海员回到老家老婆带着孩子跑了爹死了田地全被哥占了的倒霉蛋。”<br/>这考到智慧的卡特先生了，一个直接了当的问题，一个没病的人为什么会主动找死？而他想到了这一层面，也就间接证明思维的螺旋陷入了十足病态的局面——实际那位加利福尼亚人只是好奇怎样的宣传能撼动教书匠，那些爱国主义与民族主义的话术（“等到战争结束时，当你的孩子询问你对国家做出的贡献，你会说些什么”之类颇有煽动性的海报标语）——我也许的的确确身陷在另一种病态中，求死的病。就像被扣上种种纯洁寓意的肺结核一样，这是同样被文学歪曲了的病，若是因这病而死，一定会被那叫不上名的堂兄嘲笑成愚蠢，而在那些自以为得倒隐喻世界通行证的俗人眼中，我将是大瘟疫时清洗尸体的圣人，染病只会让我更加神圣。<br/>在不知来自何方的神秘学直觉里，他唯独看不见自己的死亡。或许躲在这未知下的，统统是他不愿看见的景象。最终他只是用沙哑的声音拖出一个长长的算不上回答，但也无关疑问的音节。好在加利福尼亚人并不在意他的回答，这家伙只是克制不了说话的欲望，左边床的哥们因伤势过重尸体在昨日被抬走，右边床的好歹有力气做些回答。他只是想闲聊。于是这男人自言自语似的说起传说由苏联人带来的神秘疾病，据说让一整个军营的人上吐下泻，也算幸运，至少不用上前线吃德国人的弹子了……<br/>-<br/>现代的病要么过于漫长，被扯成一条看不清的丝线，于是不再被讨论病的隐喻；或者以极快的速度夺取人的性命，亲友们身陷在难以承受的悲痛与恐惧中，自然不提病的苦与罪。啊呀……你我都是终将死去的人，病的尽头是死，死或许正是病的一种。真是现代的论题。卡特的的确确没有见过血淋淋的病，那些停止运作的充血的肺，那些挤进头脑里停滞思绪的瘤子，钻进人腿部肌肉的寄生虫，连古代法老也无法回避的天花癞子……这个家族接受了魔鬼的祝福，躲过被绞死被痛死被窒息而死失血而死的命运。<br/>他在被忽然的惆怅惊醒时忽然想起无疾而终的父亲母亲，当他们在他这个年龄，彼此之间不剩爱情，每一场做爱沦为证明婚姻关系存在的木偶戏。在如此的病中死去，坟地虽无恼人的苦味，却有与这城市寒秋同样可憎的寒意不住溢出。<br/>卡特在这时一个哆嗦，他一定是被冻醒的，他正一丝不挂——他是在什么时候回到了三楼的卧房？但却把被褥压在身下，只盖着件薄薄的绒毯。于是他接过递来的玻璃杯。沃伦又在什么时候醒的？他们结束第一轮时窗外路灯尚未亮起，就像所有心有余而力不足的中年男人，他躺在会客厅的地毯上（又或许已经在被床幔隔绝了的睡床上，谁知道呢），在吻中困意袭来。<br/>“你说梦话的时候怎么也叫不醒，又流汗，又像在哭……”<br/>他抿了口玻璃杯中的液体，白兰地混合着柠檬汁，也许还掺了几滴枫糖。他略微皱了下眉头。一束来自室外的街道灯光从拉起的床幔一侧刺入，点亮沃伦的半张侧脸。他向声音传来的方向递去几乎原封不动的水杯。<br/>“我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”<br/>“哪听得清！咕噜咕噜，跟猫叫似的……我还是倒杯水上来吧。”<br/>他向浓浓黑暗中伸出了手，在平常的倦意恍惚后，他握住同居人的手臂，将这披着睡袍的身影拉向自己（或许玻璃杯中古怪的混合液这时滴落在被褥地毯上，谁知道呢）。他张口，却似有异物卡在喉咙中。最终卡特发出一阵似夹杂着似猫咪咕哝杂音的恳求。<br/>“我不渴……不渴，不要离开我……”<br/>一句在夜半惊醒后十足怪诞，并没头没尾的恳求。终于臂膀再次触碰隔着一层丝绸布料的温暖。床幔再次垂了下来。不知是因为流出了太多的汗，还是喉咙中正卡着不明异物，卡特的的确确需要喝上一口水，但是啊——这样的光景何尝不诱人。在彻底的黑暗中，他望向爱人的一张脸，没有被口罩遮挡，所以不曾被强调审视与隐喻双瞳的一张脸。<br/>-<br/>果真像只还未睡醒的小猫。这古怪的比喻忽然闯进沃伦的脑海里，相当不妥的比喻，身处爱情中把弄文字的文化人擅长使用类似的比喻形容这一狂热的病：新娘在弹奏乐器时从喉管咳出凝固的血——爱情的忠贞！男人在半夜惊醒重新入睡后打着呼噜——真像只未睁开眼的奶猫！<br/>他们养了三只小猫，每一只都以古代帝国的皇帝尊名命名。其中冠名赫梯帝国伟大君主的猫咪在瘟疫引起恐慌之始时被某个邻人挖去了双眼，他们将这只可怜橘黄色小猫埋在后院。<br/>他躺下，这时一阵微风灌进了耳朵里（爱情的魔力自然让他一并美化了同床共枕之人的体味）。不知这究竟是清醒的延续，还只是又一句含糊不清的梦呓。<br/>“等这病结束，我啊……我要去开罗，去摩洛哥，好好晒上一年太阳……”<br/>他用一句哼声作为回应。卡特这时轻身重复着“我”，而非“我们”，真是不易被察觉，并且十足古怪的神秘学直觉。沃伦这时翻了个身，将后肩留给了爱人的胸口，他困极了，只想一觉睡到天明，到时候照着菜谱再调制一杯比例恰当的柠檬白兰地。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我已经一个月没出门了。所以就半沉浸式体验写了篇小短文，真的很短，并且没表达什么东西。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>